Currently, infants or cargo are carried on two-wheeled vehicles on racks or seats which place the center of gravity of the child or cargo above the axis of the wheels of the vehicle. This makes the vehicles unstable and difficult to ride. The seats commonly used for transporting infants or young children on bicycles are particularly dangerous as, in addition to rendering the vehicle unstable, the child will fall several feet if the bicycle tips over. Trailers for two-wheeled vehicles have generally utilized dual wheels and a pivot at the front end of the trailer, which is an unstable and unmaneuverable design. Two wheel trailers present particular problems in cornering sharply. This invention responds to a long-felt need to develop a safe, stable, simple and durable design for a trailer for a two-wheeled vehicle.